VenusSquad
Prior to the launch of Venus Island, Rachel created a Discord server for the purpose of all of her friends that had accepted her invitation to Venus Island to talk to each other in one place. This Discord server, then simply named "Venus Island", later ended up becoming a chatroom of sorts for the islanders to use, and even found great use in allowing other islanders to keep in contact easily with departed islanders and vice versa. Nowadays, the server - now named "#VenusSquad" - is inhabited by all nineteen current and former islanders and used regularly as a place to talk to or to share various different forms of content with others, especially departed islanders. Venus Squad Server The #VenusSquad server has grown in size somewhat over time, in both member count and number of channels. The server began with only three channels: a general channel, an announcements channel, and a voice chat channel. As more potential purposes for the server became obvious and as other islanders began to suggest new things for the server, the server eventually grew into the form that it exists in today. The following is a list of channels, organised by category, in the #VenusSquad server and the purpose of each one. *(Info) Rules - This channel lists all of the rules of Venus Island, as opposed to the rules of the server itself as there are very little that are not covered in some way by the island rules. *(Info) Announcements - This channel contains announcements regarding both Venus Island itself and the #VenusSquad server, as well as islanders and server members. *(Info) Birthdays - A channel to list the birth dates of each islander, so that no-one forgets. *(Mingle) Introductions - This channel saw most of its use in the early days of the server when the then-new members had a chance to get to know each other prior to moving to Venus Island, but is now much less used. *(Mingle) General - A general chat channel where anyone can post anything. *(Mingle) Voice Chat (x2) - Two voice chat channels for conversing with other members over voice. *(Interests) Politics - A channel exclusively for politics to keep the heated and passionate debates out of regular conversation. *(Interests) NSFW - A channel exclusively for not-suitable-for-work discussion and/or material to keep the regular chat clean. *(Interests) Anime - A channel exclusively for anime and anime-related discussion. *(Interests) Gaming - A channel exclusively for video game discussion. *(Interests) Art and Music - A channel exclusively for discussion and sharing of music, art, photography, and other such things. *(Promos) Kourtmunds - This channel is used solely by Kourtney to post updates and announcements in regards to her works of writing, including links to new releases. *(Promos) Thelucyli - This channel contains a webhook that posts links to Lucy's Instagram posts whenever she posts something new. *(Promos) Taylor Campbell - This channel contains a webhook that post links to Taylor's latest uploaded videos on her YouTube channel. *(Promos) Chrissiejoelle - This channel contains a webhook that posts links to Christina's Instagram posts whenever she posts something new. Server Features Although Rachel intends for the server to be quite unrestrictive, hence why members can change their nicknames, nickname colours, and other such things, there is still a level of care that Rachel takes over security and grief prevention; for example, each member has their own role with their name on it that allows or disallows specific things to them. The permissions of these roles can then easily be edited by Rachel if need be, and the roles' appearances can be edited by the islander they belong to. Due to the ability for islanders to create roles below their dedicated role, some islanders have used this for comedic, ironic, or amusing purposes. For example, Hannah created a role for herself named "belle delphine 2.0" in 2016 out of irony for her similarities to the online personality of Belle Delphine; Kelly also created a role for herself at some point that consisted solely of seven strawberry emojis. The server also has a number of different custom emojis to its name, almost all of them being suggested by other islanders. These emojis are predominantly meme-related ones, although there are some anime-related and in-joke-related custom emojis also. Server Members Similarly as with roles, the islanders will often set their nicknames as comedic, ironic, or amusing in-jokes or such; for example, Paige makes somewhat creative use of emojis in her nickname, and Lisa makes light of the fact that she is the only black woman on the island. The following are all of the usernames, followed by the nicknames, of all islanders in the server: *Anna: violet_paradise#8746 (banANNA!) *Christina: chrissiejoelle#4499 (Chrissie Joelle) *Hannah: cowgirl#7831 (moo moo ��) *Harriet: little_grey_cells#5707 (Lady Harriet) *Helen: tetraheart#6672 (Tetraheart) *Kelly: strawbsgirl#8645 (Kelly) *Kourtney: kourtmunds#2461 (kourtmunds) *Lisa: minaj247#4877 (the black girl) *Lucy: thelucyli#7808 (thelucyli) *Mackenzie: kenzie98#8997 (Thing 1) *Madeleine: kerfuffle#7833 (Thing 2) *Michelle: the_champ#9968 (Taylor's gf) *Natalie: Dionysus#6652 (Genesis Ford) *Nicole: k-onpop#5300 (���� Nicole-chan ~!!~) *Paige: Youngcore#5458 (DJ Young ➡️ da ��) *Rachel: rachel.venus94#4342 (Queen Rach) *Rosalie: UwU-cutiepie-UwU#7857 (~����~ rosie-chan ~����~) *Stephanie: steph1995#7038 (Steph) *Taylor: MAGA#5524 (Tay Campbell) Trivia * The #VenusSquad Discord server is not to be confused with the Venus Island RP Discord server! The latter exists and allows roleplaying in the Venus Island universe, whereas the former only exists inside of the Venus Island universe. *Harriet's Discord username is a reference to her favourite television show, Agatha Christie's Poirot. *Natalie's Discord username is a reference to her April Fool's prank in 2017, where she announced that she was transitioning into a male and changing her name to Dionysus. *Nicole's Discord username is the result of blending together K-On!, one of Nicole's favourite anime shows, and Crayon Pop, Nicole's favourite musical artist. This mashup of the two was first thought up by Rosalie one day. *Nicole ended up creating many different accounts in an effort to achieve a pleasing-enough even number as her tag. This was prior to the existence of Discord Nitro, which would have allowed her to change her tag to any number that she desired. *Paige is the single largest contributor to the NSFW channel in the #VenusSquad server. Similarly, Taylor is the single largest contributor to the Politics channel in the server, and Nicole is the single largest contributor to the Anime channel in the server. *The employees of Venus Island working nearby on Keralis are technically and theoretically a part of the "Venus Squad". However, they are much too busy to be able to have any presence in the server at all, let alone use the service of Discord. Category:Miscellaneous